02 February 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-02-02 ; Comments *John plays an Associates song to acknowledge the death of Billy Mackenzie on 22 January 1997. *He also plays "1-2-3" by Len Barry, orginally a US and UK hit in 1965 and a favourite of the pirate radio era. *A recording of the first 94 minutes of a two hour show is available. Sessions *Half Man Half Biscuit #8. The session was recorded 1997-01-12. No known commercial release. The song ‘He Who Would Valium Take’ is not included on the recording. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Watty Burnett: ‘What A War (Various Artists - The Black Ark Presents Rastafari Liveth Itinually)’ Justice League *Broccoli: ‘Neglect It (7 inch)’ Friendly Fire *Guided By Voices: ‘Heavy Metal Country (CD – Sunfish Holy Breakfast)’ Matador *Half Man Half Biscuit: ‘Monmore Hare’s Running’ (Peel Session) @ *Orb: ‘Bedouin (CD – Orblivion)’ Island Records @ *Fall: ‘Deadbeat (CD – In The City)’ Artful *Sundowners: ‘Singing Death Notes To The Stars (7 inch)’ Sea Note *Zion Train: ‘La Madrugada (Various Artists CD – Phoenix The Album)’ BBC Worldwide :: (8:30 news) *Atari Teenage Riot: ‘Not Your Business! (12 inch – Not Your Business EP)’ Grand Royal @ *Associates: ‘Even Dogs In The Wild (LP – The Affectionate Punch)’ Fiction Records *Half Man Half Biscuit: ‘Tonight Matthew I’m Going To Be With Jesus’ (Peel Session) @ *Byzar: ‘Rypstop (Various Artists CD - Incursions In Illbient)' Asphodel @ *Apples In Stereo: 'Dots 1-2-3 (LP – Fun Trip Noisemaker)' SpinART Records *Len Barry: ‘1-2-3 (7 inch)’ Decca *Alpha Seven: ‘Gorgeous (CD - Great Lift Journeys Of Norwich And Other Stories)’ Sofacom @ *Link Wray: ‘Night Prowler (CD – Shadowman)’ Ace *Temple Of Ellora: ‘Hot Pot (12 inch – 20 (S)miles)’ 3rd Ear @ *Jane Noel: ‘It Will Work (CD – Relax Your Penis)’ 1,000,000 X No *Half Man Half Biscuit: ‘PRS Yearbook Quick The Drawbridge’ (Peel Session) @ *Ultramarine: 'Russian Roulette (Various Artists 2xCD – Foundations: Coming Up From The Streets)’ Feedback Communications @ *Headbutt: ‘The Shooting Party II (LP – Tiddles)’ Dirter Promotions *Pavement: ‘Embassy Row (CD – Brighten The Corners)’ Domino ::(9:30 news) *Donfisher: 'Dodge (7 inch - Setting New Standards In Apathy)’ Crackle! Records *'File 1 ends' *Fall: 'Bill Is Dead (CD - In The City)' Artful ::(Stuart Maconie trailer) *DDR & The Geezer: 'Mad Cows On Acid (v/a CD - BITten)' Smitten @ *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'He Who Would Valium Take' (Peel Session) @ *Number One Cup: 'Backlit (CD - Wrecked By Lions)' The Blue Rose *G.L. Crockett: 'Look Out Mable (7")' Checker *DJ Sass vs The Overlord: 'Unkind Mind Grind (10")' Hardcore Mafia @/$ *Tracks marked @ on File 3 '''and # on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-02-02 (incomplete) *2) 020A-H08522XXXXXX-0200A0 *3) 1997-02-xx Peel Show LE326 *4) 1997-02-xx Peel Show LE327 ;Length *1) 01:33:40 *2) 02:01:56 *3) 1:31:57 (from 43:15) (from 1:20:35 unique) *4) 1:32:02 (to 2:17) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Created from LE326 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1997 Lee Tape 326 *4) Created from LE327 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1997 Lee Tape 327 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8522/2) * 3,4) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:British Library